


Bloom

by myownway



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus, Submission, Sugar Daddy, Supernatual Alec, submissive!alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Alec is nothing more than a lonely mundane, all he has ever wanted was to find his place in the world. But when he ends up in a bar he knew he should never have stepped foot in, the world he so desperately wants to be part of changes forever. [Rewrite]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 53
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a little while ago but couldn't see a way forward with it, I finally found one but wanted to change it a little so this is a reworked version of my story Bloom. I liked the title so kept it.

It all started with drinks at the bar. Drinking at the bar he knew he should never have stepped foot in. Pandemonium wasn’t his normal type of bar, to be honest he didn’t really have a normal type of bar. This wasn’t something that Alec made a habit of doing, but it had been a hard day and he just needed something. Drinking and loud public spaces was really not his thing at all, but he was tired and lonely and he was hoping that this place could fix at least one of those problems.

The music was loudly obnoxious and Alec watched from where he was sitting as the scandalously dressed bodies rubbed against one another in what he assumed they thought of as dancing. Maybe coming here was a mistake, he thought to himself as he took another sip of whatever amber liquid had been pushed in front of him by the barman. He wasn’t much of a drinker and he was sure that was obvious to anyone looking his way, not that he thought anyone was. Dressed all in tight black jeans and a dark blue shirt Alec knew he was the plainest guy in here, nothing special. His green eyes scanned the crowd one more time, still he didn’t know what it was he was looking for, if anything, but it made him feel busy, made him feel like being in this bar had some sort of purpose.

“Hey there, Pup.” A voice like liquid whispered in his ear and Alec felt a tingle run down his spine making him grip the glass he was holding a little tighter. “You look lonely. Can I be of some company?”  
Alec turned to look at the man who was talking to him, he didn’t think he had ever seen someone so stunning as him. Tall, lean, soft caramel skin, but what caught him was his eyes, they looked as if they were gold. It must be a trick of the light. Or that’s what Alec told himself. 

“You… Why me?” Alec blurted, that wasn’t what he had meant to say, but it was the first thing that had come to his mind. Why would this amazing man want to speak to him? He was nothing but mundane in comparison to him and everyone else in the bar. 

“Because, out of everyone in this club, you look the most fascinating.” The man leaned in and whispered it in his ear, Alec tried to hold back the shiver in response but he could tell by the chuckle the man made he had definitely felt it. “I’m Magnus.”

“Alec.” He replied, trying to make his voice not as shaky as it sounded in his head.

“Tell me dear Alexander, do you know what type of bar this is?” Magnus asked, he made a gesture with the barman and two more drinks appeared in front of him. Alec wanted to ask him how he had done that, it had taken him nearly ten minutes to get the attention of the barman and then another five minutes for his drink to come.

“No… I mean, not really.” Alec frowned.

“You have no idea what type of world you’ve walked into have you darling?” Magnus moved in closer, he was practically sitting on the same stool as Alec, but the younger man didn’t mind. There was something so captivating about the way Magnus was, how the little touches made his skin feel like it was on fire and he was craving him already. All he could do was shake his head and he could feel Magnus’ smile. “Would you like me to show you, Pup?” Alec nodded this time and Magnus leaned in a little closer, his fingers dancing against Alec’s pale cheek and then over his eyes as he blinked Alec was sure he saw another flash of gold come from Magnus’ eyes but as he opened them they were gone. “Take another look,” Magnus whispered. Alec frowned and turned his head looking around into the club as Magnus directed him. There were still scandalously dressed bodies dancing against one another, the music still so loud, but as he looked closer at the people dancing he could see something wasn’t quite right. A man in the middle of the dance floor had two dark horns on his forehead, a girl had pale blue skin and seemed to be glittering under the lights of the dance floor.

“Don’t be scared,” Magnus whispered and Alec turned to look at him and this time there was no denying the glittering gold cat eyes staring back at him.

“Did you put something in my drink?” Alec asked big he didn’t need to hear the answer from Magnus to know the mysterious man had put nothing in his drink. As weird and out of this world the people around him were, Alec wasn’t scared.

“This is how you were born to see the world.” Magnus whispered, his fingers still running against Alec’s cheek softly.

“I don’t understand.” Alec breathed back, he had no idea what was happening.

“This bar is hidden from the normal world, it can only be entered by a certain type of people. Everyone else will just walk past it. Not really seeing anything at all.” Magnus answered calmly. Alec nodded his head slowly, he was taking the words in but he wasn’t too sure if he was actually grasping what Magnus was saying. “It means you’re special.”

“I’m… no. I’m not.” Alec whispered.

“Oh believe me Pup, you have no idea.” Magnus hummed, there was definitely something in the way Magnus spoke that sent a chill through Alec, he just wished he knew what it all meant.  
Alec felt dizzy, his head was spinning and he thought back to his initial feeling that Magnus had spiked his drink. “Easy there, Pup. It’s okay.” Magnus breathed, he had moved now so he was standing behind him. Strong hands on his shoulders steadying him. “Just breathe with me, that’s it. Good boy.” Magnus praised and Alec closed his eyes, focused on the feeling of Magnus’ chest against his back. There was something so comforting about it. The hands on his shoulders moved up and down slowly, and then one moved to his face and cupped his cheek, turning his head and when Alec opened his eyes he was staring straight into Magnus’. “Tell me you’re okay,” Magnus whispered. 

“I’m okay.” Alec breathed, though his head was still spinning with Magnus touching him he felt perfectly okay, content, like this was everything he craved. 

“Mm, good.” Magnus purred and he leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec’s forehead and the younger man could only lean into him more. 

That was all Alec could remember before his mind gave into the dizziness and his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was relieved to wake up and realise it had all been a dream. The club. The music. The horns. Magnus. The last part made his heart feel heavy. There was just something about him that made him want him, he just didn’t know exactly what it was he wanted. Not that any of that mattered any more. Right?

Sitting up slowly he frowned when he didn’t hear the usual creaking of his old rusted bed, there was no ache in his back or horrible twinge in his neck and his long legs weren’t curled and bent miserably, they had been stretched and his body felt relaxed. He looked around and could slowly feel his heart start to race. Where was he? The walls were a rich blue with silver metallic flowers decorated against them. Matching silver and black furniture lined up against the wall. Maybe it was a hotel? Maybe he had passed out and instead of taking him to the hospital someone took him back to their very rich and exquisite hotel room. Another wave of panic took over and he pulled the covers off quickly. Maybe someone took him back to their hotel room and dressed him in dark green silk pyjamas.

The door of the room opened and Alec’s eyes went there straight away. He didn’t know if his heart continued to race because of panic or something else as Magnus walked in, he was carrying a tray with what looked to be tea and two cups in. “Oh good. You’re awake.” He smiled cheerily.

“You… where am I?” Alec asked, sitting up a little more. Now that he had seen the door open he thought about running, he knew that he should. But instead he tucked his legs under himself and looked up at Magnus, hoping he had all the answers he so desperately needed.

“You’re at my place.” Magnus answered and he walked with such grace to the bed and sat opposite him. “Drink,” He hummed as he poured the tea, but on second glance Magnus wasn’t pouring the tea at all. Instead he had moved his fingers ever so slightly and the tea was pouring itself. So last night hadn’t been a dream. Or maybe he was still dreaming. Hallucinating? “Alec, I can hear your thoughts from here.” Magnus said so gently that instantly he felt more at ease. The hand now on his knee gave a gentle squeeze and the other handed him the cup of tea.

Alec drank the tea slowly, Magnus was right it did make him feel a little better. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” Alec asked once he had finished the tea.

“Of course.” Magnus smiled, he sat up a little more in the bed, waved his fingers and the tea and the tray disappeared. Alec couldn’t stop staring at the tray or where the tray had been. “You fainted at the club.” Magnus stated simply and Alec frowned, fainted? He had never fainted before. Why couldn’t he remember it? “It’s nothing to be scared of, your mind is opening up to its full potential.”   
Magnus’s hand was back on his knee giving it a comforting squeeze. “I opened your eyes, quite literary.” Magnus smiled and Alec rolled his eyes at the cliche.

“Does it happen a lot? Regular people stumble into bars like that?” Alec asked. All he wanted to do was understand, but with every question and thought he had it was all becoming more and more confusing.

“To regular people the bar doesn’t exist. The ones that come in, like you, it normally means that far in your blood line you have a connection to the world.” Magnus said simply. “Most of the time it just means you have the ability to see what the world is really made of,”

“And the world is really made up of demons and witches like you?” Alec frowned.

“Warlock. Warlocks like me. But yes, demons, vampires, wolves. We all exist.” Magnus shrugged. “But we don’t trouble humans, that’s why you never hear about attacks or sightings in the news.”

“So you just live among us?” Alec brought a hand up to his head and rubbed it, he could feel a migraine coming on. As if Magnus could sense it he waved his hand again and a bottle of water appeared with a pack of painkillers. Alec smiled weakly in thanks and took two, drinking the water in a few mouthfuls.

“Or you live amongst us.” Magnus winked and Alec rolled his eyes again making Magnus laugh. “Nothing will change for you, not really. Like I said, someone in your blood line was connected to this world. What’s your surname?”

Alec looked down, sucking his lip a little between his teeth as he fiddled with the bottle of water in his hands. “My surname is Harrison, but I’m adopted and there were no records found on who my birth parents actually were.”

“Oh.” Magnus reached forward and slowly unhooked his fingers from the water bottle. “It will be okay, I understand that you’re feeling overwhelmed, is there anything I can do to help?” Magnus asked softly.

“No… I don’t think so.” Alec sighed, he took a look at their joint hands and smiled softly. Magnus’ hands felt so nice against his. Magnus must have felt something too as he gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Well if you need anything, I’m here.” Magnus smiled, Alec smiled back up at him and with Magnus holding his hand and smiling at him the way he was, Alec truly felt like everything was okay and everything was normal. “So… What made you go to a bar on your own anyway?” Magnus asked, something in his voice sent a little chill through Alec.

“I guess I was lonely.” Alec shrugged, that seemed like worlds away now.

“And you were looking for something for the night…” Magnus hummed.

“Or something.” Alec smiled, honestly, he didn’t really know what he had been looking for.

“And how about now? Are you still looking for something?” Magnus purred, and all Alec could do was blush in response, he didn’t know how to tell Magnus he thought he might have already found it.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus knew already that he was completely enchanted by Alec. There was something about his innocence that was just completely endearing to him. Magnus tried to answer his questions as best he could; he knew the younger man probably had dozens more but as he finished his tea he hadn’t spoken or asked anything in a while. Magnus had known there was something special about him, he was drawn to him. Something that never happened for Magnus, it was normally the other way around. But he hadn’t been the only one who felt the way he did towards the boy who now sat in his bed, at the bar he had seen many heads turn, all towards the black haired boy at the bar. And Magnus didn’t know why, all he needed was to be the one to get to him first. 

Magnus could feel Alec’s attraction towards him, he could practically feel his heart beat racing every time Magnus touched him. “I was lonely.” Alec finally answered and Magnus would be lying if he denied loving the blush that crept against his perfectly pale skin.

“Bars can sometimes be the perfect cure for loneliness.” Magnus nods, he knew the feeling all too well. He moved the hand on Alec’s knee a little higher to his thigh and gave it a soft squeeze, it was meant to be a touch of comfort but he could feel the way Alec’s body vibrates towards it. Alec just nodded in response to Magnus’ comment, his eyes were focusing in on the way Magnus touched him. “Tell me, were you looking for a one night stand or something more?” Magnus asked, he knew his voice had gone a little deeper; a little huskier, he knew the effect he could have on people and he was glad that Alec seemed to be taking it all in, falling more and more under his spell.

“Something… more, different…” Alec finally responds and if possible the blush turns even more crimson.

“Different?” Magnus raises an eyebrow, he could do different. In fact he was certain it was something he excelled in.

“I don’t really know, just… I don’t like meeting new people.” Alec mumbled, his eyes looking anywhere but at Magnus as he continued to ramble. “And I thought maybe I could find someone and make it a casual thing. I don’t like the idea of having an actual relationship. It’s never… I don’t want that… I just…”

“Want to make a regular thing with the same person.” Magnus finished, his tone softer now. “There’s no need to be embarrassed Alexander, everyone has needs, and meeting new people to find someone to fulfil them can be tedious.”

Alec finally looked at Magnus, surprise and wonder all over his face. “Exactly.” He said with a breath of relief.

“Though, I expect now you know the truth about Pandemonium and the people in there it’s not something you’re still thinking about.” Magnus hummed.

“What if it is?” Alec asked, Magnus chuckled, he could tell Alec was as surprised as Magnus as the blurted question fell from his lips.

“Then it is something I can definitely make arrangements for.” Magnus smiled.

“Really?” Alec whispered, and Magnus suddenly had a flashback to his first encounter with the young man, him questioning why Magnus would even want to talk to him. Magnus made a promise to show him just how special he was.

“Really.” Magnus nodded, he gave Alec’s thigh a soft squeeze, fingers lingering a little higher before moving away and patting his own lap. “Come here, pup.”

Alec hesitated for a moment and Magnus wondered if maybe he had changed his mind, but Alec pushed the covers away and moved so he was sitting against Magnus lap, something Magnus could feel was new to Alec, but he quickly moved him against him so he was more comfortable. His hand resting on his thigh, his other reaching for the boy's face and cupping it gently. “I like to take care of my partners, relationships or not.” Magnus started and Alec nodded his head slowly. “Believe me baby boy, your needs are going to be met completely.” He whispers “you just have to trust me. Can you do that?” Alec nodded again, Magnus could see the way his eyes darkened and his lips fell open slightly. “Good boy.” Magnus hummed. The blush deepened and Magnus knew he had unlocked Alec’s submissive nature.  
Magnus made the first move for the kiss, it started slow and steady before need took in. Magnus sucked against Alec’s bottom lip before pushing his tongue into his parting lips, licking the moans straight from him. Alec’s hands came to his shoulders, holding them tightly, a slight tremble in his fingers and Magnus could only smirk at that. Separating Alec’s legs Magnus ran his fingers down Alec’s back, nails sliding over the silk material until they were cupping at his ass. Magnus pondered using magic, a click of his fingers and Alec’s clothes would be in a pile on the floor, but he didn’t want to scare him. Magic in their play would come later, but for now Magnus was satisfied In slipping a hand down the back of his pyjamas and kneading the soft flesh he found there.

“Please…” Alec whimpered against him and Magnus just smirked.

“Please what pup?” Magnus hummed as his lips found Alec’s neck, he sucked and bit at his skin and Alec tangled his fingers in Magnus’ shirt as his body buckled against him. Magnus grinned as he licked over the impressive red mark his mouth had left, Alec liked pain and liked being marked and Magnus noted that for later.

“I… I want… you…” Alec breathed and Magnus chuckled.

“Oh believe me baby boy, you have me.” Magnus smiles, he leaned in and kissed him again, this time a little slower, he wanted Alec to calm down just a little.

Slowly, Magnus pulled off the shirt Alec was wearing and slipped the bottoms off him. Alec was gorgeous with clothes on, but naked; Magnus was certain he had actually taken his breath away. “My my, I could look at you like this all day pup.” Magnus smiles, he moved Alec to the bed so he was lying flat on his back looking up at him, his skin was a mixture of marks Magnus had left and his own natural blush. Nails slowly crept along his hips and Magnus straddled his waist, slowly putting pressure on Alec’s hard and leaking shaft.

“Fuck.” Alec groaned rocking up against him making Magnus smirk even more. Magnus pushed Alec’s legs apart and slid down between them, his eyes dark as he looked up at Alec before pressing kisses against his thighs, around the place Alec wanted him to go so badly and down to his hole. Slowly Magnus licked around it, he was so teasing he could feel Alec’s need, finally he pushed his tongue against his hole moaning at how good his boy tasted, replacing his tongue with his finger he pushed in slowly, he couldn’t believe how tight he was; it only made him want him even more. He reached up to Alec’s mouth pushing the finger that was just inside him against his lips. Alec wrapped his lips around the digit, tongue running around it and Magnus moaned, he couldn’t wait to discover how sinful Alec’s mouth was. Pulling the finger from his mouth Magnus pushed it back inside of him, this time adding a second and he twisted it, crooning his fingers inside of him till he knew he had lit the spark inside of him. Alec was a mess, rocking down and bucking against his touch. Finally Magnus pushed a third finger inside of him, spreading his hole with his fingers. He was eager to be in him completely; but he didn’t want to hurt him. And secretly, Magnus loves this; loved watching the dark haired boy come undone before his eyes.

“Please… please I need you.” Alec moaned and Magnus pulled away slowly, his fingers going back to Alec’s mouth and he took them greedily, eyes pleading for Magnus to give him more.  
Slowly, Magnus pushed into Alec, the warm tight heat enclosed around him he did everything in his power not to rock in hard and fast straight away. Once he was in completely, he wrapped Alec’s legs around his waist and pulled him on top of him, the movement making him go even deeper and Alec wrapped around him, body trembling, heart hammering in his chest.

“Such a good boy.” Magnus whispered before pushing his mouth to his in a hard and owning kiss. That was all they needed before their movements became full of want and need, Alec holding tight against Magnus shoulders, nails digging in as he rocked down against him he’d and fast, Magnus meeting every one of his thrusts with moans spilling from both of their lips.

Magnus didn’t know how long they were going to last but he didn’t care, he could show the young mortal about his magic stamina later, all he wanted was to feel Alec explode against him. Slowly he teased against Alec’s cock with his talented fingers, as his cock hit against his prostate. “You’re perfect like this baby boy.” Magnus hummed; licking his tongue into his mouth once again, slowly his hand tightened around him more and he moved it up and down to the same rhythm he had created inside him.

“Please I… I don’t think… I…” Alec groaned and rocked up more, sweat glistening against his body.

“Let go for me baby boy,” Magnus groaned against his lips and that’s all it took for Alec to come hard against their chests, his hole clenching and tightening around Magnus as the older male fucked him through his orgasm. Once Alec came down from his high Magnus pushed in hard one lay time, filling him with his come as his orgasm ripped through him, teeth finding Alec’s shoulder and he bit down another mark against his boy.

Once their high had both left them, Magnus waved a hand over their bodies, making them both clean and in boxers; he had a feeling that even though considering what they had just done Alec wouldn’t be comfortable naked around him and the small smile he received proved his point.

“That… that was…” Alec started but didn’t know where to go with it so he just shut his mouth and smiled, still dazed.

“I know pup.” Magnus hummed, he pulled him close and started to play with his hair.

“I like it when you call me that.” Alec blushed, curling into him slightly.

“Yeah? Like being my pup.” Magnus smiled. “Good boy. Get some sleep, we can talk more when you wake up.”

Alec nodded, Magnus wondered if his brain was able to catch up with him yet but was glad it hadn’t seemed to. “Stay with me?” Alec asked, his eyes blinking up at him.

Magnus nodded; though he had never made it a habit to sleep with his boys, he couldn’t resist. “Of course pup, I’ll stay.” He whispered and he watched as sleep took Alec with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec woke up alone. Once again he was left feeling like he was waking up from a dream, his whole body felt like it was vibrating with calmness. He rubbed his eyes, wiping the sleep from them and sat up slowly, he was back in his boxers and he felt his skin blush when he realised what had happened with Magnus. Magnus, where was he? He turned his head, the pillow beside his was definitely rumbled, someone had slept there. He saw the clock on the table beside the bed and gasped, it was seven in the morning, he had slept for almost twelve hours. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had slept this long. He turned and kicked his legs over the bed and wandered around the room, he couldn’t see his clothes anywhere. He looked at the door and debated walking out of the room, but there was something holding him back, a nervous feeling. Deciding against it, he turned his head and walked back towards the bed and sat down. 

All of his life he wished he was more confident, he struggled in social situations. He still had no idea what possessed him to come to the bar for the first time, but he didn’t regret it. He still wasn’t sure what had happened. A part of him still thought he had been drugged, everything that he saw, none of that could have been real. Could it? But then, he had slept with the person who he was certain had drugged him, what did that make him? He shook his head. He wasn’t drugged. 

It was all real. 

Whatever it all was anyway. He shook his head, if he kept thinking like this he would give himself another migraine. He turned his head and found the bottle of water from the night before and took a sip, it was still perfectly chilled and instantly made him feel better. 

The door opened and Alec watched as Magnus walked in. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans that looked as if they had been painted on his firm legs, a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, giving a glimpse of the toned chest beneath. The toned chest that looked to have been sprinkled with glitter. Alec couldn’t help but stop and stare at him. Magnus was really out of this world. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Magnus chirped and he sauntered over to the bed and sat beside him. “How are you feeling pup?” Magnus asked, his ringed hand coming to his face and stroking delicately. 

Alec felt his stomach turn in the most delicious of ways at his new pet name. There was just something about the way that Magnus spoke to him that made him feel brand new. It was something that he couldn’t describe and something he didn’t want to think about too much. 

“Okay,” Alec nods, because he does feel okay, maybe he feels a little different. Not quite okay, but not any worse. “I was looking for my clothes.” Alec starts. Magnus nods and he waves his hand, Alec is transfixed as he watches little purple sparks fly around his fingers and then suddenly his clothes are folded on the bed, the smell of Alec’s favourite softener on the clothes. 

“You…” Alec blinks.

“It will take some time to get used to it.” Magnus whispers and he leans in and kisses his cheek softly. “I take it since you are asking for your clothes that you are leaving?”

“I have work.” Alec answers, and he thinks that if he didn’t work, if he didn’t have to leave then maybe he would just stay in this comfortable bed for the rest of his eternity.

“And where do you work?” Magnus asks, so genuinely interested in the man in his bed. 

“I work at a restaurant downtown, nothing fancy.” Alec shrugs. 

“Well maybe one day I’ll come for dinner.” He smiles and Alec blushes because he did want to see Magnus again and the fact that Magnus wanted to see him again made him feel good. Alec just nods his head and he stands up and takes his clothes. “Why don’t you have a nice bubble bath before you go?” Magnus suggests. “Then I can drive you.” 

Alec thought about the shower in his small dinghy studio apartment, he thought about how the hot water was never quite hot enough, and the idea of a bubble bath sounded perfect to him. He still had a few hours before he had to go to work, and he really did not want to leave now. 

“I’d like that, thank you.” Alec smiled. 

Grinning, Magnus jumped up and linked his fingers with Alec’s, he pulled him towards the bathroom. Magnus waved his hand and the bathtub instantly filled with bubbling water, a lavender aroma filling the room. On the edge of the bath was a small table with some fresh juice and fruit. “Enjoy baby boy.” Magnus whispers and he wraps Alec into his arms and kisses him softly. Alec melts instantly into the kiss, all he wants to do is stay in Magnus’ arms for eternity. 

Magnus leaves him to his bath and Alec feels a little disappointed, it wasn’t that he wanted him to stay with him, or to even get in the bath with him, but he missed his company as soon as he had left the room. Alec stayed in the bath a little longer than he figured he should have, his skin had turned all pruney but he had never felt so comfortable. When he finally gets out of the bed he wraps himself in the dressing gown Magnus had hooked on the door for him, it was the softest thing Alec had ever worn and he cuddled into the material as he dries his hair. He walked back into the bedroom, Magnus was typing away furiously on a laptop and Alec didn’t know why it was a strange sight for him. He wanted to know what he was doing, but as soon as Magnus saw him he waved his hand and the laptop was gone. 

“Come sit pup.” Magnus smiled and he gestured to the floor in front of him. Alec didn’t even hesitate before he sat where Magnus wanted him to sit. Magnus let his legs drape over the bed, either side of Alec and he took the towel from Alec’s hand and started to dry his hair, his fingers going through the black strands and his nails gently running over his scalp, the noises Alec makes his music to his ears and he does it a little more. “Like that pup? Like me taking care of you?” Magnus whispers and all Alec could do was nod his head in response. “Mmm, good boy.” Magnus praises and when he is satisfied the hair is dry he brushes it to a style that he likes. It’s boyish, combed to the side and away from Alec’s eyes. “All done, let’s get you dressed.” 

Alec just nods his head, he feels so relaxed, so at ease with himself. Magnus stands him up and gets him dressed. At first, Alec finds it a little strange, it’s a little too intimate but Magnus kisses his worries away and Alec realises then that he likes the way that Magnus is taking care of him. 

“Such a good boy, did you eat your fruit?” Magnus asks and he’s stroking his cheek so gently. 

“Yes,” Alec whispers, his eyelashes fluttering up at him and Magnus is staring at him with such intensity. 

“Good boy.” Magnus nods and he kisses the corner of his lips, almost like some sort of reward, one that Alec wants again and again. “Let’s get you to work.” Alec nods, he must look disappointed because Magnus chuckles. “Oh baby. I don’t want you to go either, I want to keep you safe, take care of you, make sure you just do everything you want to do.” He hums and he’s stroking Alec’s cheek, keeping him so close and Alec wants everything that Magnus is saying. 

“Come on, we can talk about all of this after your shift.” Magnus whispers and he kisses him again, this time a little deeper, owning his mouth with his own and all Alec can do is melt into it, submit to the kiss, to him. 

Something he never thought he wanted, but now that was all he could think he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec has worked at the restaurant for a few years, it’s nothing fancy, he’s a waiter and a host and his manager tells him he has potential for promotion but Alec has always declined them. He could do with the extra money, he really could, but accepting a promotion felt like a fixed thing. Not that being there for coming up to four years wasn’t fixed. 

“What time do you finish?” Magnus asked, they had been driving in a companionable silence. Magnus seemed captivated on the road, and he had one hand placed on Alec’s thigh like it was supposed to be there and Alec couldn’t argue. It was meant to be there. 

“Seven.” Alec nodded. “Though, sometimes they ask me to do a double and I normally take it.” 

“Well if they ask you tonight, say no.” Magnus hummed. 

“I kinda need the money,” Alec replied honestly, because he wondered when the last time lavish Magnus had to worry about something as mundane as money. 

“Okay,” Magnus sighed, and Alec could tell he wanted to argue it but there was something holding him back. “If you did work double what time would you finish?” 

“One,” Alec nodded, though the idea of being on his feet, smiling at customers till one in the morning was something that made his heart just think about it. But he needed the money. 

“Well, I will come by at seven, and if you have to stay I will come back at one to make sure you get home safely.” Magnus said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“Why?” Alec frowned. 

“Why what?” Magnus hummed.

“Why would you...I’m nothing special, why would you care so much?” Magnus sighed at the question. He was reminded of the shy Alec that had stumbled into his bar, the Alec who had asked why Magnus would even want to sit next to him and he really didn’t understand how Alec could not see how special he was. 

“Because I care, and I think we need to talk about last night and what can happen in the future.” Magnus explained gently. “You do want something to happen again in the future don’t you baby boy?” Magnus asked, his hand moving from Alec’s thigh to his cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. Alec simply nodded, his cheeks flushing. “Good, so I will see you later.” Magnus whispered and he pressed his forehead to Alec’s hair as if to dismiss him and Alec got out of the car and headed into the restaurant. 

Magnus watched him leave and sighed. There was something about him that made Magnus buzz with energy, he had heard of Mundanes who had the sight and were used as sources of energy for demons and Warlocks, but he could never have imagined it would feel just this good. Alec was special and Magnus was determined to find out why. Deciding there was no time like the present, Magnus drove back to the loft. It was weird driving, normally he would just portal where he needed to be. But there had been something about sitting with Alec on the drive, his hand on his thigh, claiming him that made Magnus want to do it again. It had been a long time since he had been with someone like Alec, someone so naturally submissive to him. Of course there had been many partners who acted the part, but that had got boring real quick. Alec was begging to be claimed and Magnus wanted to be the one to do it. 

Magnus called a few of his contacts, he didn’t give too much away, mentioned briefly he had met someone at the club who had the sight, and had no idea about this world. Normally the mundanes who had the sight had some understanding of the world, but Alec was completely oblivious to it. When his contacts came up empty Magnus felt a sense of nagging in his brain, Alec had said he was adopted. It could be that his parents or ancestors were part of this world, and for whatever reason did not want Alec to be part of it. That line of thought only got Magnus more curious, walking back to the bedroom he smiled at the crumpled pillow where Alec had slept. The room smelt good, dizzyingly good. Before he knew what he was doing Magnus picked up the pillow Alec had been sleeping on and breathed it in. His scent was like a drug, the uneasy feeling he had felt just moments away was gone and there was nothing but a calm clarity around him. He spotted a strand of hair on the edge of the pillow and picked it up with two glittery polished fingers and hummed. It would be easy to find out just who Alec was and as the effects of Alec’s scent was still wrapped around him Magnus decided he just had to know. 

The restaurant was busy and Alec’s head was beginning to ache. He didn’t understand why, he had slept better than he could ever remember, he had breakfast and had quite a peaceful morning, there was no reason for why his body felt so drained now. “Your regular is here.” Julie, his manager smiled at him. Julie was nice, motherly almost. She made sure Alec took food home when there was spares and gave him extra breaks when she knew he needed them. “Take his order and then you can go on your lunch, I saved some chicken pie for you.” 

“Thank you.” Alec smiled and he turned to see the blonde who visited almost daily. “Good afternoon Jace, the usual?” Alec grinned.

“Hey man.” Jace smiled. “And yes please that would be great, how are you?”

“I’m good.” Alec nodded, “And yourself?” 

“Good.” Jace smiled. “You seem relaxed,” 

“Oh.” Alec blushed at the comment. “I’ll go and get your order.” 

Jace chuckled and nodded his head watching him go. Within ten minutes later Alec had brought him his bacon roll with fries and a Diet Coke. “I’m glad you had a good night, where did you go?” Jace asked. 

Alec sucked his lip, should he tell Jace where he went? He wanted to know his reaction to it, he remembered Magnus saying that Mundanes would just walk past it, never knowing it was there. But what if Jace did know it was there? What if Jace knew about the world too? “Pandemonium, have you heard of it?” Alec asked and he watched Jace’s face so carefully. He was used to looking at him, the first time Jace had come in last year Alec had felt so drawn to him, there was something about his eyes that just reminded Alec of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Alec wasn’t too sure if they were friends or not, but Jace asked questions about his life, made an interest in him and Alec did the same. He knew about Jace and his sister, and the girl that he was pining after. Maybe they were friends. 

His face didn’t flinch at the name of the bar and he shrugged his shoulders. “No, where is it?” Jace asked.

“Just downtown, next to the station.” Alec shrugged. 

“Ah, well, I’m glad you had fun. You met someone?” Jace asked and Alec bit his lip. He had indeed met someone but he wasn’t ready to go into details yet. Like Magnus had said they hadn’t really had that conversation yet. What if Magnus had just been polite? Dropping him to work and then having no actual interest in seeing him again? The thought made Alec’s stomach twist. 

“I have a customer waiting, I’ll come and check in soon.” Alec said and he used the line at the door as his excuse to leave Jace at the table. 

He was asked to do a double shift and he had said yes. He had eaten the chicken pie left by Julie and he felt a little better. But still the idea of being here for another six hours made him want to cry. But he thought about the extra money, and maybe he could put a few dollars away to save up for a thicker winter coat. His one was old and had a lot of holes in. He had that in his mind as he pushed through. At seven he looked at the door and smiled when he saw Magnus standing there. 

“Hey,” Alec smiled. “I’m working the double.” Alec said and he instantly felt guilty. Magnus had come to see him just like he said. 

“Well in that case I would like a table for one, maybe somewhere in the back? I have some work to catch up on as I wait.” Magus smiled.

“You’re going to wait?” Alec frowned. “That’s six hours.” 

“Like I said, I have a lot of work to do.” Magnus winked and Alec felt something in his stomach twist again, but this time it was more pleasant. Alec nodded and he led him to the table towards the back, right by his station where he would be for the remainder of his shift. Magnus seemed to notice and grinned at him. “How are you feeling? You look a little pale.” Magnus said softly as he sat down. 

“I have a little headache, but it’s going now.” Alec answered truthfully. 

“If you need anything, I could make it disappear.” Magnus hummed. 

“You…” Alec shook his head. The idea of Magnus doing magic right here where he worked freaked him out more than he realised. “I'm okay.” 

“Okay.” Magnus nodded watching him closely. “So other than the delicious host, what tastes good here?” Magnus asked and as Alec felt himself blush, he knew it was going to be a long six hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec was practically asleep on his feet, he had sent everyone home at just after one and he was just locking up when he felt arms snake around his waist. “Tired?” Magnus whispered. 

For the whole evening Magnus had been sat working on a laptop, something Alec found oddly amusing. He wondered if many Warlocks operated with a laptop, or if there were other magical ways to do business, and really what did Magnus have to do anyway? On Alec’s break he had sat down with him, Magnus making sure he ate something. It was quite nice, having company. Friends was something he made easily, other than Jace and Julie he didn’t really talk to anyone else. 

“Yeah, I’ll be five minutes and then we can go.” Alec nodded and Magnus pressed a kiss to his temples before pulling away. He wanted to just wave his hand and have everything done, but he didn’t know how Alec would react to that, so instead he just stepped back and waited. 

“Come back to mine?” Magnus asked once they had locked up. “You look dead on your feet, I want to make sure you’re rested.” 

“I… I…” Alec knew the sensible thing would be to say no, he should go home, but what did he have waiting for him? An unmade too small bed, no heating, no food. Nothing that called it a home. So he nodded his head. All he wanted to do was be with Magnus, in any way shape or form. 

“Good boy, I didn’t bring my car this evening. And you look too tired to wait for a cab, can I take us back using a portal?” Magnus asked. 

“A portal.” Alec repeated. 

“It’s nothing dangerous. Imagine a doorway, just from one place to another. I’ll hold you the entire time.” Magnus assured him and Alec nodded, he didn’t think he would ever really be able to say no to Magnus. 

It took a second for Magnus to create the portal, a mixture of purple and blue sparks flew from Magnus’ fingers and Alec was mesmerised by them. There was something about Magnus’ hands and fingers that sent a chill down Alec’s spine. He didn’t know why his hands seemed to turn him on so much, but he was too tired to think about that now. The portal was blue, it looked like a wave in a circle and Alec just stared at it, how could stepping through it be so normal? 

“You ready pup?” Magnus whispered and his hands were back around his waist. Alec nodded, and Magnus him walked him through it. 

Alec didn’t even have time to register what happened. 

He hadn’t really had any idea on what to expect. He had imagined some sort of whirling, his body being disoriented or something, but in reality it was just like walking through a door. One second he was outside the restaurant and within the next step he was facing the bed he couldn’t wait to curl up inside. 

It had made him tired though. 

“It’s okay pup, let your body relax. I’ve got you.” Magnus whispered as he felt Alec’s body sag against him. 

“Is it always that…” Alec didn’t really know what word he was looking for.

“Your first portal does tend to use a lot of energy, within time you get used to it, but as you were already tired I imagine you don’t feel too pleasant, am i right baby?” 

“Yeah.” Alec breathed. 

Magnus moved him over to the bed and sat him down, it took all of Alec’s energy not to flop back down. With a click of his fingers Alec was changed from his jeans and jumper to green satin pyjamas. They fit him perfectly and Alec couldn’t deny how good his skin felt. 

“Feel good baby boy?” Magnus asked and he gently pushed Alec up onto the bed and under the covers. 

“Stay with me?” Alec whispered. 

“Of course.” Magnus smiled, he clicked his fingers again and he was changed into purple pyjamas matching Alec’s. 

“You look nice.” Alec said and he was wearing a lazy smile and Magnus thought he looked delicious like this. 

“Yeah? So do you baby boy.” Magnus whispered and he picked him up so he was laying on his chest. “What time are you working tomorrow?” Magnus asked, he hated that Alec worked so hard. He wanted to spoil him so he didn’t have to and one day he would make that happen. He was sure of it. 

“Seven in the evening,” Alec yawned. 

“Good. I’ll have you taken care of all day then.” Magnus promised. 

“I like that.” Alec whispered, and Magnus knew there was something so vulnerable about him right now, “Never had anyone care, or want to.”

“Not even your family?” Magnus asked gently. 

“I don’t really remember them, I guess they cared, I left home when I was fifteen when they told me I was adopted, but it’s like hazy, I pushed it away, only remember being on my own.” Alec shrugged and he closed his eyes. 

“And how old are you now?” Magnus asked, he hated how much his heart was hurting for the young boy in his arms. 

“Nineteen in a few weeks.” Alec sighed. 

“Oh pup,” Magnus breathed and he held onto him tighter. “You’re not alone anymore baby boy, you have me, I’ll never let you feel alone again.” Magnus promised and he kissed Alec’s forehead and watched as he fell asleep in his arms, and he meant every word. 

Magnus got out of bed early, Alec had spent most of the night tossing and turning and Magnus hated how stressed the young boy seemed, he was going to make him a soothing potion, he would ask him first of course, but he wanted to have something to ease the tension. When he walked into his kitchen he was shocked to find Ragnor sitting at the table. 

“Have you not heard of knocking before portalling?” Magnus asked, eyebrows raised as he watched his old friend. 

“Well I did you send you a few messages but you didn’t answer.” Ragnor looked towards the bedroom. “I assumed because you’re busy, though I’ve never seen you in pyjamas though, I must say, they do look good.” 

“I have company.” Magnus said with an eye roll. “What was it you were messaging me about?”

“I assume it is about the company in your bed.” 

“You know something about Alexander?” Magnus asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. 

“I do, but my dear friend, I do not think you are going to like what I’m going to tell you.” Ragnor said gently. 

“Tell me,” Magus insisted. 

“Have you heard of the Lightwoods?” Ragnor asked and Magnus frowned, who hadn’t heard of the Lightwoods, they were legacies in the Shadowhunter world. Magnus himself had done a few odd jobs for them at the Institute, though he didn’t really like them, they were arrogant and old fashioned in every way. “Maryse and Robert Lightwood were in the Circle with Valentine, they were his second in command, rumour has it that they experimented on Maryse’ first born, no one knows if they were willing in the experiments or not, to this day they have denied it. But when their eldest was ten he was starting to show signs that he was different.”

“Different how?” Magnus asked, his throat suddenly dry. 

“He had abilities, he was stronger than any child in his year, he showed warlock abilities as well as vampire ones. They tested his blood, it was a mixture of demonic and angel blood.” 

“He…” Magnus gulped and looked towards the bedroom. 

“They paid a Warlock to hide him in the Mundane World away from the Clave.” Ragnor added.

“Who… It was you?” Magnus assumed.

“It took a lot of magic, but yes. I wanted to ensure he was safe, the fact that you found him only means that my powers are not enough to continue to hide him.” 

“How could you hide him like….He was just a child.”

“He was fourteen. I created new memories for him, put him in a good family, but I think deep down he always knew he was different, when they told me he had ran away I tried to find him, but it was as though he didn’t want to be found.” Ragnor explained. 

“He’s been alone for almost five years.” Magnus whispered sadly. 

“Magnus, you don’t understand what this means for him now. To be part of this world will put him in danger. Valentine knows that he is out there somewhere, no doubt he has been looking for him.” 

“I’ll protect him.” Magnus said strongly. 

“You need to be certain, the more he is exposed to this world, the harder it will be to shield him from Valentine.” 

“It needs to be his choice.” Magnus whispered. 

“Very well.” Ragnor nodded. “My dear friend, know whatever you choose, whatever he chooses, I will be there to help as much as I can.” Ragnor assured him. 

“Thank you.” Magnus breathed. He went to say something else but they were both disturbed by the high pitched sounds of Alec screaming from the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus rushed back into his bedroom, Ragnor close behind him. Alec was still asleep on the bed, but his body was twisted and thrashing out at the sheets around him, a sheen of sweat covered his body. “He…” Magnus gulped, he wasn’t expecting his heart to clench at the sight of his boy so clearly distressed. He hadn’ known him for very long, but he cared a great deal for him. 

Shaking his head and snapping back to reality, Magnus walked over to the bed, he crouched down beside Alec. “Baby, open those eyes, you’re okay you’re safe.” Magnus whispered, he didn’t want to startle him any more, but his voice seemed to have the effect needed. “That’s it, good boy, you’re safe here pup, no need to be so scared.” Magnus cooed. 

“He’s responding really well to you,” Ragnor frowned. 

Magnus turned his head to look at him, he was confused by the comment but he couldn’t focus on that now. Slowly, Alec stopped moving, he curled up more towards where Magnus was and was still asleep, but for now the nightmares seemed to have left him. 

“Are you sure it’s him?” Magnus asked quietly. 

“I’m sure.” Ragnor nodded. 

“I’ll talk to him in the morning,” Magnus sighed. Ragnor just nodded and moved away knowing that he needed to give the two some privacy. 

It was a few hours later that Alec finally woke up. Magnus was sat beside him, holding him to his chest, his hands gently stroking up and down his back. “Mm,” Alec purred a little. 

“Feel okay pup?” Magnus whispered. 

“I...Did i… Last night I…” 

“Don’t worry about that now,” Magnus promised. “The important thing is for you to know that you’re okay.” Alec blinked up at him and nodded his head slowly. “Shall we get you in the bath and some breakfast?” Magnus asks and Alec nods his head slowly. “You still look tired, do you feel okay?” 

“Just a little groggy.” Alec sighed.

Magnus nodded his head slowly, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Let’s get you in the bath, maybe that will make you feel a little better?” 

“Okay.” Alec nods and he sits up a little. 

Magnus gets out of the bed and takes Alec’s hand and leads him to the bathroom, he waves his hand and the bath is immediately filled perfectly. After their first bath like this, Alec feels a little more comfortable with being naked in front of him. Magnus washes him so sensually, runs his hands up and down his body and uses his magic to distress his body every now and again. “I don’t think you should go to work this evening,” Magnus whispered. 

“If i don’t go I won’t be able to pay my rent.” Alec mumbled.

“I can lend you some money baby if you need it, you don’t look too well, and I want to look after you. Please?” Magnus whispered. 

“I… Can I see how I feel? I don’t have to leave for hours yet. After breakfast, I’ll probably feel better.” Alec reasoned and Magnus nodded his head slowly. “Thank you.” Alec whispered. 

Magnus pulled away from Alec and helped him out of the bath, he wrapped him in a fluffy dressing gown and kissed his hair. “I’ve put some clothes on the bed, get changed and I’ll start making you breakfast, what do you fancy?” Magnus asked. 

“Pancakes?” Alec asked, there was something in his voice, like he was scared to ask for anything. 

“My speciality.” Magnus winked and he pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips before walking towards the kitchen. 

He was pleased to find Ragnor not there, he was going to have the conversation with Alec and he wanted to do it alone. He quickly got the breakfast items ready, he was tempted to just use his magic to get them there, but there was something therapeutic about making the pancakes from scratch, even if he did have to use his magic to get the ingredients. 

They were almost ready when Alec walked into the kitchen, he was wearing the light grey sweats Magnus has conjured for him and a matching jumper, his hair was still slightly rumpled from where he had quickly towel dried it and his feet were bare. Magnus thought he looked beautiful, though it saddened him to see just how young he was. 

“Are we going to have that conversation?” Alec asked and Magnus raised an eyebrow, and then he remembered he promised to talk to him about their relationship. He felt a little pang in his chest, who know after Magnus told him the truth if Alec would even want to consider a relationship with him. 

“Of course.” Magnus nodded, “Butu first there is something else I need to talk to you about.” 

“W-what is it?” Alec asked, his voice trembling ever so slightly. 

“I wanted to find out a little more about you.” Magnus started, and he kept his hands busy with the pancake batter. “You remember I said that some people just have the sight?” Magnus said, he decided he would take the conversation slowly, he didn’t want to scare him. 

“Yes,” Alec mumbled and he sat down at the breakfast bar, his legs kicking at the stool slightly. Magnus could feel his nerves radiate from him. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his hair.

“Calm down pup, it’s okay.” Magnus whispered and he waved his hands to the pancakes and they were done. As much as he wanted to do them by scratch, he also needed to be there for his boy. “There’s something about you, something I felt from our first night together, a power…”

“Magnus I’m not powerful.” Alec frowned. 

“You are.” Magnus sighed an he sat down beside him but pulled Alec closer, his boy practically in his lap now. “I tried to find out a little about you, but everything was coming up short. But then, my friend came to visit. He knows who you are.”

“Who am I?” Alec asked quietly, his hands shaking slightly. 

“Your name is Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus breathed. 

“Lightwood?” Alec frowned. 

“You’ve heard the name before?” Magnus asked softly, his hands gently rubbing against his back. 

“Jace, a customer at the restaurant, he told me once his name was Lightwood.” Alec explained.

“Jace.” Magnus smiled, “Young, blond, obnoxious?” 

“How do you know him?” Alec frowned, his head was starting to hurt again. As if he could sense it, Magnus ran his hands put to his temple and gently started to massage it, he could feel Alec purr against him, his body relaxing more to him. 

“I’ve done some work for the Lightwoods in the past.” Magnus shrugged, he pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek. “What I’m going to tell you, it’s… It’s not going to be easy to listen to baby, but I need you to know that I will be here for you no matter what,”

“I’m scared.” Alec whispered. 

“I know baby, do you want me to stop?” Magnus asked softly. A part of him wanted Alec to say yes, he didn’t want to tell him what Ragnor had said, he didn’t want him to be terrified of what he was. 

“I need to know.” Alec nodded and Magnus sighed, because of course he was right, he did need to know. 

“Many years ago, there was an uprising of sorts. Between the nephilim and their Clave. It was ran by their leader, Valentine. He had a vision of how his world should be, and some say when he first started his intentions were pure, but over time he became corrupted, he couldn’t see what was right and wrong.” Magnus held onto him tighter. “He had many followers, he was very close with the Lightwood family. The Lightwoods are a line of pure blood Shadowhunters, they are one of the prestigious families in their world.” Magnus explained. “No one really knew what Valentine was capable of or what he was doing, but his uprising fell apart, and then ten years later the Lightwoods found out just what he had been doing.” 

“W-What?” Alec whispered. 

“Maryse Lightwood had been pregnant at the time of the uprising, she had been taken remedies from Valentine, she claims that she just thought it was healing medicines, to help with the pregnancy. Years later they found out that it had been mixtures of different Downworlder blood.” 

“Downworlder…. Like the things that I can see?” Alec asked, his head was now resting in the crook of Magnus’ neck, his legs draped over him and Magnus was holding onto him so protectively. 

“Yes baby, like the things that you can see. Warlock, Vampires, I’m not too sure just what was in the files, but the son, he started showing signs that he was special,”

“Then what happened?” Alec asked quietly.

“The Clave, that’s the head of the Shadowhunters, they wanted to run experiments on him, see just what he could do, but he was just a child. The Lightwoods tried to hide him, bind his powers, continue to train him as a Shadowhunter with his siblings, but his powers became too strong, so Maryse found a Warlock, begged him to hide him in the mundane world, strip him of his abilities and let him live his life where no one could find or hurt him.” Magnus turned his head to look at Alec who was deep in thought. “Baby, you… the boy…”

“It’s me.” Alec whispered. 

“Yes pup, it’s you. And now that you know, we need to talk about what happens next. The reason they hid you, was so that Valentine couldn’t find you.” Magnus whispered. “It’s most likely that he’s been watching the Lightwoods very closely, that he knows you’re out there somewhere. And now your mind has been opened to this world, he’ll be able to find you.”

“To kill me?” 

“No baby, I don’t think so. I think he would want to use you, he made you one of the most powerful beings on this world.” Magnus whispered and he held onto him tightly. “I can help my Warlocks friend hide you again,” Magnus whispered. “Close your mind from this world, he wouldn’t be able to find you.”

“And I wouldn’t know you exist.” Alec breathed, tears rolling down his cheek.

“Baby boy, please do not cry.” Magnus whispered but he had his own lump in his throat. 

“All my life has been a lie,” Alec choked out. “I’ve always felt different, always like I didn’t belong. Until I met you.” Alec sobbed. “Please don’t make me go back to that, Magnus, please.” 

“Oh baby boy,” Magnus turned him so that he was looking at him and kissed his lips so hard, so possessively. “I will do everything in my power to protect you, if you chose to remember, if you chose to stay with me, I will do everything I can.” 

“What if he hurts you?” Alec asked quietly. 

“I will kill him if he comes near you.” Magnus promised. 

“I… I don’t want to forget you.” Alec whispered and he wrapped himself around him even more if that was possible and just held onto him tightly. 

“Then you never will.” Magnus promised and he kissed his hair and kept his arms around him and just held him, he knew he needed to talk to Ragnor, to create a plan on how to protect him, but right now he just needed to feel him in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus practically feeds Alec the pancakes, to his surprise, Alec just lets him. It’s such a natural thing, he opens his mouth for the fork and chews and when he is ready for another mouthful he opens his mouth again. Magnus kisses his forehead when he’s finished and sighs softly. 

“I”ve got you baby boy,” He whispers and strokes his cheek so gently. 

There’s a tap on the door and Alec gulps and looks up at Magnus, as comfortable as he was with Magnus he didn’t know how he would feel if someone else saw him sitting on his lap and being fed like a child. 

“Why don’t you go and wait in the bedroom? I’ll see who it is and scare them away.” Magnus said and he kissed his hair again and gently lifted Alec off of his lap. Alec nodded his head and he walked back to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

Magnus sighed and walked to the door, he had recognised the knock and knew as he waved the door open that it would be Ragnor standing at the other side. “I don’t mean to intrude.” Ragnor hummed as he walked in. “How is he?”

“He’s a little freaked out, but he’s okay.” Magnus said confidently. 

“Did you speak to him?” Ragnor asked. 

“I did. He doesn’t want to forget, he understands the risk, but he doesn’t want to forget.” Magnus explains. 

“And he understands the risks?” Ragnor checked. 

“Of course he does.” Magnus nods, “He’s stronger than you think.” 

“I know of his strength my dear friend, after all it is my magic that is not now strong enough to keep him from this world.” Ragnor said in a dismissive tone. “I just want to make sure that you are careful, Valentine is out there and he will no doubt be trying to find him. His abilities are going to get stronger, now his mind is completely open, they will start to show.” 

“We can do something to bind his powers, if it comes to that, or we can help him.” Magnus reasoned.

“You are my eldest friend Magnus, of course whatever you two decide I will be there to support you. Do you think I could talk to him?” Ragnor asked. 

“That would be up to him.” Magnus said, “But I will ask him.” 

Magnus walks towards the bedroom, he taps on the door and opens it when he hears Alec call for him to come in. Alec is sitting on the bed, his legs folded and he is playing with his fingers. Magnus is struck by just how young he looks, all he wants to do is wrap his arms around him and hold onto him tightly and never let anyone in the world hurt him. 

“My friend Ragnor is here, he is the one who hid you in the mundane world. He would like to meet you,” Magnus said lightly, he walked over to the bed and he sat down beside him. Almost immediately Alec moved closer to him and rested his head on his lap. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s dark hair and kissed his forehead softly. 

“Okay.” Alec nodded and he sucked his lip a little. 

“Yeah?” Magnus checked and Alec nodded his head again. 

Slowly they both got up and Magnus took Alec’s hand in his and walked him out to the main area of the loft. Ragnor was sitting on one of the armchairs, a conjured drink in his hand. Alec stared at him, his curly brown hair barely hiding the slight horns on his forehead, he looked kind. Alec felt a sense of trust towards him, he was familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. 

“Hello Alexander, it’s good to see you again.” Ragnor smiled, he stood up and walked over and held his hand out to the young man. Alec hesitated before taking it. “You must be a little confused, I can’t imagine how scary this is for you.” 

Alec looked towards Magnus and sucked a breath, “I’m not scared.” He said and Magnus gave his hand a squeeze. 

“Magnus said that you don’t want to suppress these memories.” 

“No, I don’t.” Alec said strongly. 

“Well, this is sure going to be an interesting couple of months.” Ragnor smiled. Alec looked down, he was starting to think if he was making the right decision. He didn’t want to put anyone at risk, what would happen if Valentine came after Ragnor and Magnus? 

“Baby,” Magnus whispered. 

Alec blinked up at him quickly. “You won’t let him hurt Magnus will you?” Alec asked staring at Ragnor desperately.

“I promise you, I will do everything that I can to keep us all safe.” Ragnor promised. 

Ragnor doesn’t stay long, he doesn’t want to overwhelm Alec but he needs to make sure that Magnus is okay. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec and kisses his hair. “I’m so proud of you pup.” Magnus whispers. 

Alec preens at his little nickname and turns his head more towards Magnus. “Do you…” Alec looked down, biting his lip. 

“Talk to me baby, what is it?” Magnus whispered, stroking his cheek softly. 

“Do you still want me?” Alec asked quietly. 

“Oh baby boy, I will never stop wanting you.” Magnus promised. He pulled his boy close so that Alec straddled his lap, he was so light, Magnus made a promise in his head that he would get his boy to eat more, even if it meant feeding him like he had done earlier. “I want us to have that conversation, but I want to make sure you feel okay enough too.”

“I want to.” Alec nodded. “I don’t want to think about Warlocks or demons or magic or a man who potentially wants to use me as some sort of superhuman weapon.” Alec rambled. “I want to feel…”

“Normal?” Magnus smiled stroking his cheek softly. 

“Normal.” Alec breathed a little laugh. “I don’t know if this is normal, but yes.”

“And what is this?” Magnus checked.

“You and me. You… I want to be yours. Like… Our first night, you… you in control, me… I want to please you,” Alec whispered, he was blushing now and Magnus thought he truly did look stunning like this. 

“Something permanent?” Magnus hummed, and maybe it was the wrong time for a conversation like this. They had more important things to deal with, but he understood where Alec was coming from. Alec nodded his head, his eyes staring intently into Magnus’. “You want to be my boy?” Magnus asked, his tone darker now, he could feel the excitement running through Alec. 

“I want to be your boy.” Alec nodded. 

“Do everything I say?” Magnus asked, his hand sliding down Alec’s back, nails scraping ever so slightly. 

“Yes sir.” Alec breathed. 

“Good boy.” Magnus whispered and he leaned in and captured Alec’s lips in a possessive and claiming kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus picks Alec up and carries him to the bedroom, the younger boys legs wrapped around his waist as they kiss. Magnus is dominating his mouth, his hands resting on his ass as he takes him to the bed. They break apart for Magnus to sit Alec at the edge of the bed, the younger boy looks up at him, eyes wide, lips flushed. Magnus moans at the sight of him, he truly was beautiful. He lowered his head and captured his lips in a kiss, pulling him closer again. 

“God, i can’t wait to have you.” Magnus breathed into the kiss, only making Alec shiver more. “That what you want baby? To have me so deep inside of you, all you can feel is me. All you need is me.”

“Please sir,” Alec begged, his body rocking forward automatically. “I need you, please.” 

“Such a good boy.” Magnus smiled and pressed his lips hard to his once more, he pushed his pyjama bottoms down slowly, he jerked himself off slowly as he kissed Alec before pulling Alec’s head close to his groin. “Show me, show me what a good boy you are.” Magnus whispered and Alec looked up at him before slowly kissing and licking along his shaft, each little touch making Magnus moan. His boy had such a talented little mouth. Magnus cupped the back of his head and Alec sucked the head into his mouth, he flicked his tongue over it slowly before sucking him down his throat. Magnus moaned and rocked forward, he could tell that Alec had some experience in this, maybe not too much, but that was good. Magnus would be able to train him, make him perfect for him. 

“So good,” Magnus groaned, he tightened his hold on Alec’s hair, tugging ever so slightly. He could feel the excitement coming from Alec, he liked the slight pain. Magnus knew that pain during sexual activities could be a turn on for all taking part and he licked his lips as he thought about just what his boy could do for him. He would never hurt Alec for the sake of it and he would always make sure that Alec was properly taken care of. 

Alec pushed all the way down, taking him down his throat and gagging around his length. Magnus moaned loudly at that and rocked forward, using his mouth as he pleased. He pulled back after a few moments and Alec tried to catch his breath, but Magnus leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth, loving the taste of him on his boys mouth. 

Needing more, Magnus pushed Alec further up the bed, he could see his arousal through his pyjama bottoms. Moaning, Magnus ran his hands over him slowly, loving the way his body bucked up to him. “Such a needy little boy I have.” Magnus smirked and he clicked his fingers and they were both naked. Alec tensed a little, but before he could think too much on it, Magnus had pushed his legs apart and ran a finger down his shaft and towards his hole.

“Please…” Alec begged and Magnus chuckled against him, his breath tickling against Alec’s cock making it twitch even more. 

Magnus pressed soft, teasing kisses against Alec’s thighs before slowly running his tongue along his hole, pushing in. Alec tried hard to keep still but Magnus’ actions felt so good he ended up rocking forward into them. 

“Like that baby?” Magnus smirked. “Like me using your hole like this?” Magnus ran a finger around it before pushing in slowly, his boy was so tight, so needy, he bucked forward more. “So tight for me,” Magnus moaned and he circled his finger around him slowly, kissing against his thigh. He could see just how much Alec liked this, his body rocking forward more. 

Slowly, Magnus pulled his fingers away and looked at his boy laying on the bed so desperate for him. He was already leaking with excitement and had a faint cover of sweat glistening over his body. “So beautiful.” Magnus whispered and leaned down to kiss Alec’s blushing lips. 

“Want you to ride me baby, show me just how much what you want me.” Magnus hummed and he sat down on the bed, almost immediately Alec was straddling his lap, body rocking forward so desperately for him. Magnus held his hips tightly as he lined himself up with his boys hole. 

He pushes in slow, needs to feel His Alec all around him. Needs to know that he’s safe, that he’s here and he’s never going to be anywhere else. Once he’s fully in, Alec is a mess on top of him. Whimpering as his body adjusts to Magnus. “Like that baby boy?” 

“Yes,” Alec barely managed to speak, more of a breath than an actual word but Magnus was so tuned to him, he could feel him vibrating through him, feel his magic sparking under his skin. 

“Show me how much you need me baby boy,” he breathes and that’s all Alec needs to start rocking up and down on Magnus’ shaft.

It’s clumsy at first, Magnus is reminded of how little experience Alec has and all that makes him want to do is show him more, train him to be his perfect boy. But he gets a rhythm and Magnus moans at the pleasure of it, his noises pushing Alec harder. 

“Such a good boy, that’s it baby.” Magnus leans up and tightens his arms around him, nails digging into his pale skin making his boy buck forward even more. Magnus smirks before leaning forward and capturing Alec’s nipple in his mouth, making the younger boy arch back, hips still moving. He scrapes his teeth hard against him and Alec’s hands come to his hair and grips it tightly, Magnus can’t tell if Alec is pushing him away or pulling him in closer and he can tell Alec doesn’t know either. 

Magnus snakes a hand to Alec's own leaking cock, he runs a finger over it so teasingly, lips still sucking on his nipple and he can feel how close Alec is. He pulls back just a little, holds his hips tighter and starts to meet his thrusts harder. Alec is moaning more, Magnus can see just how close he is and he thinks he’s never looked more beautiful. 

Turning, Magnus pins Alec to the bed, it takes Alec by surprise but he reaches forward even more. Magnus pushes in harder, taking back the control. His hand strokes Alec’s cheek softly, before circling down to his neck where he grips it just tight enough to give Alec pleasure, his whole body clenches around him and Magnus moans and kisses him hard. 

“Liked that baby? Like me being in control, taking you just how I want.” Magnus breathes against his lips and he can feel Alec’s response around him. “That’s it baby.” Magnus moans and he grips Alec’s cock hard and pumps him in a way he knows will make Alec lose control, and it doesn’t take long until Alec is begging to come, begging for his release and Magnus kisses him hard, possessively. “Come for me.” He breathes and that’s all Alec needs to come hard against both of their chests. Magnus fucks him through his orgasm before exploding inside of him, Alec’s tight hole contracting around him, drawing out every second of pleasure from him. 

Beside them the bedside lamp smashes and Magnus thinks nothing of it, despite having Alec pinned to the centre of the bed he thinks they must have knocked it somehow. Behind them, a frame falls to the floor and Magnus can smell it now. Magic. He tenses and looks at Alec who had passed out and he smiles. He leans closer and rubs his nose against his neck and breaths him in. He can feel the power brewing there, can still feel the sparks from him. His powers were awakening and Magnus thinks when he tells Ragnor all about it he’ll miss out the amazing sex that brought it to life. 

With a click of his fingers he cleans them both up, cleans up the shattered glass and has everything back in place. He doesn’t want to startle Alec when he wakes up. So he lays there with his boy on his chest wondering what will happen next, and even though he knows he should be scared, he can’t help but feel a little bit excited too.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec woke up feeling lighter than he could ever remember feeling. It was weird, but it wasn't bad weird. He could easily get used to this feeling. He turned to the bed where Magnus should be and frowned when he wasn’t there. He looked down at his clothing and smiled when he was back in the comfortable pyjamas Magnus had conjured for him. He got out of bed slowly, stretching a little as he made his way towards the main area of the loft. He could hear Magnus pottering around in the kitchen area and smiled when he saw him. Magnus was dressed in grey skinny jeans that stuck to his legs deliciously and a black and silver shirt. His hair was spiked to perfection and when he turned around Alec saw that he had eyeliner on and some silver eyeshadow. Alec couldn’t believe how gorgeous he looked, and he felt himself blushing when he realised that he was with him. 

“Finally awake pup?” Magnus smiled. Alec felt his face blush at the nickname and he scuttled forward to his Magnus, as soon as he was near him Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his forehead. 

“What time is it?” Alec asked softly, leaning into him more. 

“Almost midday.” Magnus smiled. “I was about to wake you.” 

“I never sleep that long.” Alec frowned. 

“Well baby boy, you did have a busy night last night.” Magnus hummed and Alec blushed again. “I have a few clients this afternoon, I’m going to have to ask you…”

“I can go.” Alec mumbled.

“To stay in the bedroom until they’ve gone.” Magnus interrupted. 

“I can stay?” Alec asked. 

“I wouldn’t have you anywhere else.” Magnus smiled and stroked his cheek so softly. “I’ll be finish in about two hours or so, but I can set you up with some entertainment in the bedroom,” Magnus hummed. 

“Okay.” Alec nodded. “As long as you’re sure?” 

“Alexander, I hope that after last night you know that you’re always welcome here, and I want you to stay, so i can keep you safe.” Magnus whispered. Alec just nodded and cuddled into him tighter. “You okay pup?” Magnus asked gently, holding onto him tighter. Alec just nodded into his shoulder, he took a deep breath before pulling back a little. “What would you like to do? I can summon a television with Netflix?” Alec shrugged, he wasn’t too much into television.

“Can… Do you have any books?”

“I can get you the entire library.” Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead again. 

“About Shadowhunters.” Alec whispered. 

Magnus bit his lip, he knew this was coming. Of course Alec would be curious about who he was, he just wished he had more time of him being innocent and naive about the shadow world. 

“Of course.” Magnus nodded. 

“Thank you.” Alec smiled and he nuzzled his face into Magnus’ neck even more. Magnus pressed a kiss to his hair before pulling away slowly. 

“I have made you some breakfast,” Magnus smiled. “And there are some comfortable clothes in the closet in the bedroom.”

“Thank you.” Alec blushed, he felt so warm inside, it had been so long since he had even felt someone taking care of him. It was such a nice feeling. 

Magnus grabbed the food from the stove and dished it up, Alec wasn’t too sure what it was butu it smelt delicious. He set it up on the breakfast bar and Alec immediately tucked into it. He hadn’t quite realised how hungry he was until now. Magnus left him to eat and headed to the bedroom, he wanted his boy to feel comfortable as he read so he changed the room to a den, soft pillows and fabrics everywhere, little lights making it look magical. Different books and notebooks in little piles, as well as plates of snacks and drinks. He smiled at his work and headed back to his boy who was now washing up his dish. 

“Did you like that baby boy?” Magnus asked, snaking his hands around Alec’s waist. 

“I did. Thank you.” Alec whispered, he turned and pressed a little kiss to Magnus’ cheek, making the older man chuckle softly. 

“Come on pup.” Magnus smiled, he linked his fingers with Alec’s and led him to the bedroom. As soon as Alec sees it he gasps and turns to look at Magnus. 

“You… This is amazing.” Alec grinned. 

“I wanted you to feel comfortable baby boy.” Magnus smiles. 

“Thank you.” Alec whispered, he pressed his lips to Magnus, sighing as Magnus kissed him back, making the kiss deeper, his arms snaked around his waist pulling him even closer. 

“Call in sick to work tonight.” Magnus whispered against his lips. 

“Okay.” Alec breathed, he knew he should have at least thought about it, but he didn’t want to go to work, he didn’t want to leave Magnus. He felt so comfortable like this, He would think about what happens next later. 

“I’ll be a few hours, but if you need me you can come in,” Magnus smiled. 

“I’ll be okay.” Alec nodded and he kissed Magnus again before turning to look at the den Magnus had created for him. Magnus watched him for a few minutes before turning away and leaving him alone. 

Magnus sometimes despised being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Of course he would never give away his title, but sometimes it was more of a burden than anything else. He was only supposed to be busy for a few hours, but it had turned out a little longer, Alec hadn’t come out of the bedroom and Magnus was desperate to see him by the time he had finally finished. Once he had closed the door on his last client he took a sigh of relief and walked towards the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Alec sitting on the floor, the cushions around him, he had changed into a white tee and some tight grey sweats that looked good on him, his hair was messy as though he had been running his hands through them continuously. Beside him was one of the notebooks with various scribbles inside them, he had a book open on his lap and was chewing on the lid. 

“Well don’t you look busy.” Magnus smiled. 

As soon as Alec heard his voice, his head shot up and he looked at him so happily. “Hi.” Alec chirped, the pen slipping from his lips. 

Magnus walked over and sat on the pile of cushions behind him, Alec moved closer resting his head on his lap. Magnus hummed, running a hand through his hair softly. “How were your clients?” Alec asks, his voice almost a little like a pur. 

“Long,” Magnus sighed. “Sorry I was longer than I thought.” 

“It’s okay.” Alec shrugged, he couldn’t expect Magnus to put his life on hold for him. 

“Have you enjoyed your reading?” Magnus asked, he was still playing with his hair, he could practically feel his boy melting into him, his true submissive nature coming out as he moved even closer against his lap. He nodded his head slowly and Magnus knew he was deep in thought about something. He didn’t pressure him to talk, he just continued to play with his hair, letting his nails scrape against his scalp. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered finally.

“What is it pup?” Magnus asked softly, he moved his hand so he could tilt Alec’s face upwards, wanting to see his boys face and make sure that he’s okay. 

“Is… Jace, he’s my brother?” Alec asked quietly.

“Not by blood, but you would have grown up together.” Magnus nodded. 

“And he’s…” Alec sucked on his bottom lip. “He’s been coming to the restaurant, talking to me, I… We’re kind of friends.” 

“From what I know about Jace, he’s stubborn. He could have recently found out what they did to you, and wanted to check in, make sure you’re okay.” Magnus answered. 

“Do you think I could talk to him?” Alec asked, and he sounded so nervous. 

Magnus nodded his head slowly, he bent down and pressed his lips to Alec’s. “I can send him a message to come tonight?” 

“Thank you.” Alec whispered and he bent his head and stayed in his lap, enjoying his moment with his Magnus, knowing it wouldn’t last forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus sent a fire message to Jace asking him to come to the loft, and to come alone. He knew Jace, knew that the young Shadowhunter was loyal to his family, he had seen that in the past. He could feel the nerves radiating from his boy and stroked his fingers through his hair. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“What if he’s angry that I know?” Alec asked quietly. “If my parents hid me to protect me and I…” 

“Shh,” Magnus whispered, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his in a chaste kiss. “You didn’t choose to remember Alec, you are stronger than the spells Ragnor could cast now. You would have remembered, even if you chose to forget again, you would always be drawn to this world.” 

“I’d always be drawn to you.” Alec whispered and Magnus felt his heart clench at that. He could feel something between them, a bond. He was just as drawn to Alexander as he was to him. 

“I know pup.” Magnus smiled and he stroked his cheek so softly and pulled him so he was sitting on his lap. Alec relaxed almost instantly into his hold, he felt so safe in Magnus’ arms. 

Within ten minutes there was a knock at the door and Magnus hummed, “It’s Jace.” He said and Alec nodded his head slowly. He was starting to feel a little nervous about it, he knew he wanted to see Jace, but he still couldn’t help but be scared about it. 

Magnus sat him on the sofa and kissed his hair again before he walked to the door. He had been vague in the fire message, he didn’t want anyone to know just what he wanted to talk to Jace about. Truthfully, he wasn’t too sure who he could trust. 

Jace was standing in the doorway, he wore black jeans and a dark green sweater, his blond hair messy on his head. As Magnus opened the door he looked at him curiously. “Magnus, what’s going on?” Jace asked. 

“I need to talk to you about someone we seem to have in common.” Magnus responded. 

“Who?” Jace frowned. 

Magnus opened the door and ushered Jace inside, Jace looked around confused and then his eyes landed on Alec and he stood still. “Alec.” He breathed.

“Hi Jace.” Alec said shyly. 

“Magnus, what’s going on? If he knows…” Jace looked between them a little panicked. Magnus frowned, he hated the worry that was now seeping off of his boy and he rushed forward and sta beside Alec, taking his hand in his. “Alec, are you okay?” 

“I didn’t remember on purpose.” Alec mumbled, and Magnus hated how young he sounded, how scared. Like him remembering was his fault, like he had done something wrong. 

“Oh Alec,” Jace whispered and he walked forward and crouched down in front of him. “I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m just a little shocked okay?” Jace’s voice was so soft, so tender. Magnus could feel Alec relax at his words and tone and the young boy nodded his head slowly. “What do you remember?” 

“Nothing,” Alec answered simply. “I just… I see things I couldn’t see before, and Magnus explained to me what happened.” 

“How do you know what happened with him?” Jace asked curiously. 

“My friend, Ragnor, he was the Warlock who hid Alec in the mundane world.” Magnus explained, “He told me what he knew.”

Jace nodded, he ran his hands through his hair and looked at Magnus. “I don’t know much, no one knows I know anything at all.” 

“Can you tell me what you do know?” Alec asked quietly and Jace nodded, he moved so he was sat on the chair opposite him and Magnus waved his hand and conjured a drink for Jace, the Shadowhunter looked like he could do with one and he sipped it gratefully. 

“I came to the Institute when I was ten, we shared a bedroom. You were so shy, at first I thought you didn’t want to share a room with me, but then I just realised that was how you were.” Jace smiled. “One night, you had this nightmare, it was insane. I felt like the whole room was shaking, you looked terrified. I climbed into your bed, and I held you and it stopped. You had a glass of water beside you, and it shattered. I didn’t touch it, and neither did you. It just smashed.” Jace bit his lip. “Your parents came running in, they saw the glass and I panicked, I told them it was me. That i knocked it when I climbed into your bed. I don’t know if they believed me or not.” 

Magnus held Alec closer to him, his arm snaking around his waist and his thumb gently brushing against his hip. “It must have been scary for you.” Magnus said softly. 

“I didn’t really know what had happened, but you had calmed down almost instantly around me. After that night, we became inseparable. You even started to talk to me, you were my first true friend.” Jace smiled and Alec looked up at him, he could hear how much Jace cared for him and he wished he could remember. “A week or so later, your parents gave me my own room. Started doing different sessions in the training room and different lessons, it was like they wanted to keep us apart.” Jace sighed. 

Alec nodded slowly, his head was beginning to hurt and he rubbed at his temples. Noticing straight away, Magnus brought his hands to his head and gently massaged him softly, Alec blushed at the way the Jace looked at him, but Jace gave him a comforting smile and all Alec could do was lean into Magnus more. 

“Six months or so after the nightmare, you came to me one night, you were so scared. You told me you had done something, you panicked as you began to tell me, I calmed you down and you told me that you broke the lamp. You had been wanting to turn it off, you stared at it and it blew up, the curtain had caught fire and you had burned your hands trying to put it out.” 

Alec looked down at his hands as if he was trying to find any sign that this was true. He had no burn marks or any sign that he had been in a fire at all. 

“I helped you clean everything up, your parents didn’t find out. Every night since then you would sneak into my room, and we would try and do things.” 

“Did you ever see me do anything?” Alec asked quietly. 

“Once.” Jace whispered. 

“What… What did I do?” Alec asked, but a part of him was scared to find the answer. 

“It was my thirteenth birthday, your parents were in Idirs, so we went out, well, we snuck out.” Jace chuckled. “You hated the idea, your parents were really strict with you, you followed everything they said to the law, I was the rebellious one. But you came along with me. We had our minds set on going to the movies, we just wanted a normal evening. We were walking down the alley, then this demon came out of nowhere. We didn’t have any weapons with us, we were too young. But the demon was fascinated by you, I’ll never forget the way it looked at you.” Jace whispered. 

“It most likely could smell your power.” Magnus said gently. 

“I was cocky, I tried to fight it, I was so stupid, naive. It knocked me on my ass before I could even kick it.” Jace laughed, “As soon as I was on the floor it launched at you, you screamed so loudly, and then it was gone.” 

“Gone?” Magus frowned. 

“It burst into flames, you were covered in ash, but the demon was gone.” Jace whispered. “Youngest Shadowhunter in History to have killed a demon.” 

“I don’t remember.” Alec mumbled, he was starting to feel so overwhelmed, but he was stuck, he couldn’t tell Jace to turn away, couldn’t tell him to leave. He needed to listen, to learn. To remember. 

“We went back to the Institute, you showered and we promised not to mention it again.” Jace continued. 

“Thirteen… So, the year after that I was gone?” Alec asked. 

“Your parents were having a lot of closed door meetings, we tried to listen in on some, sometimes I think you heard more than you let on. They were taking you on trips regularly, no one ever told me where you were going or what you were doing, sometimes it was days, others it was weeks. Then one day you just didn’t come back. I asked every day where you were, your mother told me you were staying with relatives in Idris, I didn’t even think you had any. They told me it was just for a little while, whenever they went to Idris, they would give me gifts, say you sent them for me.” He sighed. “It wasn’t until a year after that that I knew they were lying, I had heard your parents talking, they thought I was sick in my bedroom, but I heard them. Knew where you were staying, knew they were hiding you because of your abilities, so i went and I watched over you.” 

“For four years?” Alec gasped. 

“It wasn’t until you got the job at the restaurant that I knew I needed to talk to you.” Jace whispered. 

“Thank you.” Alec whispered. 

“You’re my brother Alec, my best friend, we were going to be parabatai, I hated myself for not being able to protect you.” Jace whispered and Alec nodded his head slowly, he had tears in his eyes and as he blinked he felt them falling down his cheek. Jace noticed and rushed forward, he crouched down once again in front of him and placed his hands on his knees.”It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” 

“I just wish I could remember you,” Alec breathed. “All my life it just felt like I was completely alone, and to know that you were… That I had someone who did actually care about me. I just… There were so many times that I thought about just ending it all. If I had known…” He looked down, his chest was heaving. 

“It’s okay,” Magnus whispered and he drew his arms around him tighter, he didn’t care that Jace was there, he pulled him onto his lap and rubbed his back up and down. “I’ve got you, let it out, that’s it,” Magnus said calmly and he could feel how hard Alec was crying against him. Alec cried like that for a while, his body shaking and Magnus gently rocked him back and forth, it took a few minutes but he felt Alec relax into him and he knew that he had fallen into an uneasy sleep. 

“You two are really good together,” Jace whispers watching them closely. 

“I feel very connected to him.” Magnus answered simply. 

“What happens now?” Jace asked, he sipped his drink again as he sat back on the chair. 

“His powers are brewing, last night, he smashed some things in the room, he doesn’t know that yet though.” Magnus said softly. “I’m going to try and teach him to control it.” 

“How did he get abilities?” Jace asked curiously. 

“You don’t know?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No.” Jace sighed. 

“Valentine experimented on him when Maryse was pregnant with him.” Magnus said simply. Jace frowned, his head was beginning to ache. He had more questions but he could tell that right now wasn’t the time to ask them. 

“I want to be involved… I don’t want to lose him again.” Jace said strongly. 

“Of course, I don’t think Alec would want to lose you either.” Magnus smiled. “You are welcome here with him any time.” 

“Thank you.” Jace smiled, he really was glad that Alec had found him. “I should go before they start to ask any questions about where I’ve gone.” 

“Remember, you’re welcome here anytime.” Magnus promised. 

Jace nodded and stood up, he took one last look at his brother and the Warlock before he made his way out of the loft. 

Magnus picked Alec up and carried him to the bedroom, he waved his hand and it had gone back to normal, though he had kept the soft cushions Alec had seemed to like so much on his side of the bed. The fact that he had his own side of the bed made him smile and he laid down with him. 

“Magnus?” Alec whispered tiredly.

“I’ve got you pup, you’re okay, go back to sleep.” Magus hummed and gently played with his hair as he held him to his chest. He felt Alec nod against his chest and his breath steady out once again and he just watched his boy as he slept.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec calls in to work and says he isn’t feeling too good, it’s not a lie. His whole body feels like it’s been drained of energy and his head is pounding, Magnus suggests calling in for the rest of the week and Alec does so. He feels weird, clingy, but Magnus doesn’t’ seem to mind and as he holds onto him tightly Magnus just holds him back. 

“We need to work on a plan.” Magnus says softly, he’s made sure that Alec had eaten, nothing much, Alec had refused anything fancy, but Magnus had persuaded him to eat some toast with Jam. 

They’re still in the bedroom, Alec is curled up on Magnus’ lap and Magnus is just running his hands through his hair. “What plan?” Alec asks quietly. 

“Regarding your abilities baby,” Magnus hums. “We have two options, we don’t have to pick right now, but we can bind your powers, it means you won’t be using them accidentally, or we can train you, help you balance out your powers, centre them.” 

Alec frowned more, he looked up at Magnus with wide eyes. The fact that he had abilities scared him, he remembered what Jace had said, he had burned a demon. He had set fire to his curtains. What if he hurt Magnus? 

Magnus reached up and stroked his cheek softly, “Talk to me baby, tell me what’s on your mind.” Magnus whispered, he could tell that there was something bothering him and he needed to know what it was. 

Alec took a shaky breath and leaned into him more, “I don’t want to hurt you.” Alec answered truthfully. “Jace said that I burned the demon, that I burned the curtains… What if I did that to you?” Alec asked, his eyes shining bright with unshed tears. 

“Baby boy, that’s not going to happen.” Magnus promised, he reached forward and pressed his lips to his forehead and just held him close. “I don’t think you would ever hurt me, I trust you.” 

“You hardly know me.” Alec whispered. “I hardly know me.” He added. 

“I know that you are sweet, I know that you are funny, and I know that you have a kind heart.” Magnus hummed. “I know that you haven’t had the best life, but you are the most passionate person I’ve met in a while, and all you want is to be loved, you’re not capable of evil things darling, because being evil means you are incapable of love.” Magnus said, he was gently rocking his boy back and forth and Alec sighed and nuzzled his head back into his chest. 

“You don’t have to think of an answer right now,” Magnus continued a moment later.

“I want to learn.” Alec whispered. 

“You do?” Magnus checked, Alec just nodded again against his chest. 

“I can help you,” Magnus smiled, he reached forward and tilted Alec’s chin up and placed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you.” Alec hummed, he leaned into Magnus more, pressing his lips against him a little more eagerly causing Magnus to chuckle. 

“Needy boy.” Magnus purred.

“Always.” Alec grinned, he seemed a little more relaxed now. Like, having somewhat of a plan forward was making it easier for his brain to process what is going to happen next. Deep down, he knew he was still scared, things were not going to be easy and he knew that. But there was something about being with Magnus that just centred everything around him. 

Magnus frowned when he woke up on his own, Alec had been right there beside him sleeping, they had spent the evening talking and getting to know each other. Magnus was dangerously aware of how fast he was falling for the young mysterious man, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Magnus had busied himself making some potions, and Alec had watched him, asked a few questions here and there, and then he laid down on the sofa with one of the books Magnus had conjured for him. When it had come to bedtime, they had cuddled into one another just talking about little things here and there and that’s how they had fallen asleep. 

But why had Magnus now woken up alone? 

He got out of bed quickly, wrapping his dressing gown around him as he padded through to the kitchen area of the loft, he smiled when he saw Alec there. Alec had pulled on one of the comfortable jumpers from the closet, it was a little baggy for him and he just wore his tight black boxers. His dark hair was a mess on his head and he was poking buttons on the coffee machine. 

“Having a little trouble there?” Magnus chuckled and Alec jumped, he turned his body so quickly and knocked the coffee mugs off of the side, but Magnus waved his hands quickly and the mugs floated in the air before moving gently back to the counter. 

“Sorry.” Alec said quickly and Magnus shook his head. 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Magnus assured him and he walked forward over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I don’t like waking up alone, pup.” Magnus whispered. 

“You… Sorry.” Alec rushed out, “I won’t…”

“It’s okay.” Magnus whispered and pressed his lips to Alec’s hair. “You were trying to use the coffee machine?” 

“I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.” Alec said quietly and Magnus raised an eyebrow, he couldn’t remember the last time that anyone had ever wanted to do that for him. Normally in the morning, it was normally him who would summon some food in bed.   
“That sounds really nice, pup.” Magnus smiled and he lowered his head and kissed his lips softly. “How about I make the coffee and you finish the breakfast?”

“Sounds good.” Alec nodded and he reluctantly moved himself away from Magnus and towards the stove where he had some bacon and eggs cooking. 

“Today, Ragnor is going to come over.” Magnus started to talk once they were sitting on the bed, breakfast and coffees in hand. 

“But i thought you were going to be the one to help me.” Alec whispered. 

“Oh baby boy, I am.” Magnus promised. “I just need some pointers.” 

Alec nodded his head slowly and he sipped at his coffee slowly, he had added a little more sugar than Magnus had and he smiled as the sweet taste went down his throat. Magnus watched him, he could feel that Alec was becoming a little more tense with the realisation that they were going to use his magic today. 

“I know that today is going to be a weird day for you baby boy, but I’ll be right here, anything you need. You can act anyway you want to when Ragnor is here, he doesn’t judge.” Magnus whispered and he stroked Alec’s hair softly so it was out of his eyes. 

“Kay,” Alec whispered and he looked down chewing his lip. Not feeling hungry any more he put his plate and coffee on the side and curled up against Magnus’ chest. 

“Oh pup,” Magnus said and gently rubbed his back. “You know I’m never going to let anything happen to you.” 

“I know, I’m just scared.” Alec sighed, Magnus nodded his head softly, proud that his boy was being honest with him about his feelings. 

“Well, this evening, once we have done a little training, if you’re a good boy, we can do anything that you want.” Magnus hummed, he had a feeling that giving him something like this would calm him down. There was still a lot that that he had to learn about his boy, but he knew that when he was struggling that his submissive traits would be what got him through. 

“Okay,” Alec smiled and Magnus knew he would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Ragnor portals in a little while later, Alec is sat on the floor by Magnus’ lap. It’s innocent, both men are reading, Magnus has a hand tangled in Alec’s hair and Alec has one hand wrapped around Magnus’ leg, his fingers gently rubbing against the skin underneath his jeans. Ragnor can’t quite remember the last time that he saw his friend looking so relaxed, he could sense the power around the two of them and could only imagine how his friend was feeling right now. 

When Magnus had asked for his help in training Alec he hadn’t been surprised. Magnus was clever, he knew it would be too hard for him to do everything himself, especially with his feelings only intensifying for the younger man. It wasn’t easy taming and training power, especially when the strength of power coming from Alec was something neither of them had seen before. 

It was clear that Alec was nervous around Ragnor, even when they began their session, Ragnor sat opposite him on the floor and Alec was trying to get closer to Magnus. When Magnus realised that his boy wasn’t managing well on his own, he sat on the floor behind him and pulled Alec close to his back, hands around his waist. 

“Breathe with me pup, it’s okay.” Magnus whispered in his ear. Alec shivered against him and he looked back to Ragnor who smiled softly at him. 

“I want you to breathe deep,” Ragnor said, he could see now with their movement, that Alec was a little calmer now. He watched as Alec closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and Ragnor continued. “I want you to centre yourself, deep breaths and you’ll feel your magic right in the middle of your core.” 

For a minute, nothing happened, Magnus was worried that Alec had taken such a deep breath in that he had forgot to exhale, his whole body was tense in his arms and Magnus looked to his friend to help. But then Alec let out a whimper, his hands were shaking and Magnus saw there were green sparks around his fingers. 

“Centre it Alexander,” Ragnor said cautiously. He watched as the dark haired boy took a few more shaky breaths and the sparks fizzed a little around him before turning into little balls. “Turn your hands outwards, like you’re offering something to me.” Ragnor said slowly, he still didn’t want to panic him, he had a feeling that if Alec was to open his eyes and see the power around his hands he would freak out, he had a feeling that Magnus thought so too. 

Slowly, Alec moved his hands, they felt warm, but he didn’t dare look. He held his hands out, palms upwards and Magnus was rubbing his hips so softly, he felt so calm. He could feel a strength inside him, almost like it was bubbling in his chest. He doesn’t remember ever feeling that before. “So well pup.” Magnus whispered in his ear and Alec felt the power intensify. He felt so good that he was doing well for Magnus, it was like a yearning inside of him. Ever so slowly, Alec opened his eyes, his eyelids felt heavy as he pushed them open and he looked at his hands, gasping when he saw two green orbs hovering over his palm. 

“That’s your power.” Magnus smiled, “Your signature colour, it looks good on you.” Magnus grinned. 

“Green?” Alec frowned, and he turned his head to look at Magnus. 

When Alec had turned Magnus gasped at the site of his boy, his eyes were so piercingly bright, the same glow of green from his magic was reflected in his eyes and Magnus didn’t think his boy could ever look any more beautiful. Magnus’ gasp snapped Alec out of it and the orbs fizzled out in his hands. “Sorry pup, i didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“What… What happened to my eyes?” Alec asked quietly.

“They changed colour.” Ragnor smiled. “It’s not uncommon.” He added, not wanting to scare him. 

Alec nodded slowly and looked down at his hands, he wiggled his fingers a little bit and smiled shyly.

“I think that is enough for today,” Ragnor hummed.

“But we hardly did anything.” Alec frowned looking at him a little confused. 

“We can’t rush, your body will crash soon. Using your powers like this takes a lot of energy, it is important that you refuel.” Ragnor explained gently and Alec nodded his head slowly, he did feel a little tired. 

“Why don’t you go to the bedroom pup? I’ll be in soon.” Magnus whispered. 

Alec nodded his head slowly and he stood up a little reluctantly. He looked at Ragnor and sucked his lip slowly, “Thank you.” He whispered, before scurrying back towards the bedroom. Magnus smiled, his heart feeling so warm as he watched him go. 

“He’s going to need to drink this,” Ragnor said conjuring up a potion, “Twice a day. Morning and evening if he is going to keep his strength up. And you need to do those exercises three or four times a day. If he doesn’t keep practicing it will spin out of control.” 

“Noted.” Magnus nodded watching him. 

“I also will recommend that you put stronger wards up on your loft, the stronger he becomes the more powerful his scent is to demons,” Ragnor said softly and Magnus nodded again, he could handle demons. 

“Jace came by,” Magnus said, feeling the need to share with Ragnor. “When Alec was fourteen he killed a demon. Burst it into flames.” 

“He did?” Ragnor smiled, “His parents were unaware of that.” 

“I don’t think they knew, turns out Jace and Alec had been trying to see just how powerful he was in secret,” Magnus explained. “Jace wants to help anyway he can.” 

“That’s good. Alec has many things in his blood, but the strongest part of that is him being a nephilim, which means the other parts of him will conflict with that.” Ragnor sighed. “It’s not going to be just as easy as him centring the power, but it has to be where we start.” 

“He’ll be okay though, right?” Magnus asked, there was something in the way that Ragnor was talking, the tone of his voice that was panicking him. What was he trying to say? His friend was never one to talk in riddles and he wanted him to just shout out what he really wanted to say, but it was almost like he was protecting him from something. 

“The power inside of him is strong and untamed, Magnus, you know as well as I do that it could consume him.” Ragnor said cautiously. “This is something you need to prepare yourself for.” 

“No.” Magnus said defiantly. “Alexander is strong and he will get through this.” 

“Magnus…” 

“I think you should go,” Magnus sighed.

“Very well. I will come and see you tomorrow,” Ragnor nodded and he walked out of the loft. 

Magnus waited until he heard the door close before he walked back to the bedroom, he needed to see his boy, feel him against him. He couldn’t give any time to what Ragnor had suggested, there would be no way that he would let the magic consume his boy. He would protect him. 

Walking into the bedroom he smiled when he saw him fast asleep, he had pulled his jeans off and was back to just wearing the baggy jumper and his boxers, his black hair a mess on the pillows. Magnus was always taken back by his youth, he looked so young and vulnerable. He undressed until he was just in his own boxers and sat on the bed beside him, he pulled his boy to his arms, not surprised when he didn’t wake up, he must be exhausted. With Alec curled on his chest, Magnus rubbed his back softly. He thought back to what would have happened if they were both mundane, and Alec had walked into a bar, screaming to be taken care of, needing a daddy, a dom or a master to protect them. Downworld aside, he knew that’s what he needed, and he would be anything he needed, because he knew that deep down, that’s what he needed too.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec wakes up a few hours later and stretches, beside him Magnus is sleeping and Alec smiles as he watches him. He can’t believe how lucky he is to have Magnus in his life, he doesn’t want to think about going back to how it was before. As scary as this all was, this was his life now and he wanted to make every second of it count. Slowly, he crept out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, he washed his face and stared at his reflection. He didn’t look any different, his hair was still dark and probably in need of a haircut, his eyes still sinking into his pale face, but he seemed more confident somehow. He turned his away from the mirror and towards the closet, changing into a fresh pair of boxers and a baggy tee, he liked walking around like this. Liked the way Magnus would look at him, he made him feel giddy, like he was worth looking at. 

He made his way to the kitchen, quickly cleaning up their plates from earlier and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge before walking back to the bedroom. Magnus was still asleep, only now he was turned a little more into Alec’s side of the bed. Not feeling tired, Alec grabbed one of his books from the table and sat on the floor by Magnus’ bed. There was a comfortable armchair in the room, but there was something about being on the floor. It was like it centred him, especially when he was sitting on the floor and Magnus was sitting above him. Alec flicked through the pages to where he had left it and engrossed himself in the world that was so unfamiliar to him, but the world that he had apparently been a part of him. He had read a few chapters and then he felt a hand in his hair and he blinked up to see Magnus smiling down at him. 

“Good morning pup,” Magnus smiled a sleepy smile. 

“Good morning, sir.” Alec whispered back. 

“Come here,” Magnus patted his lap on the bed and Alec climbed up the bed and sat on his lap, legs draped either side of him. Magnus remembered their first night at the bar, how awkward Alec had been sitting on his lap, but now, it was like second nature to him. Magnus brought his hand up to his cheek and stroked it softly, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” Alec smiled. 

“Good boy,” Magnus hummed and he leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, loving the way Alec responded so eagerly to it. Slowly, Magnus deepened the kiss and pulled Alec so he was laying flush against him. Magnus ran his hands down Alec’s jumper and to his ass over his boxers, slowly pushing them aside. “You were such a good boy for me yesterday.” Magnus whispered and he felt Alec preen at that. 

“I was?” Alec whimpered. 

“Yes baby, you did so well.” Magnus hummed and he turned them over so he was on top of Alec, his dark hair a mess on his pillow and his eyes staring at him so intently. Alec blushed and arched his body up as Magnus fiddled with his jumper, he waved his fingers and Alec’s jumper was away from his body and Alec let out a little chuckle at that. “I love that my powers impress you so much,” Magnus grinned. “One day, I’m going to show you just how good it can make you feel.” Magnus breathed and he lowered his head and kissed him so full of love and need making Alec arch up against him even more.   
Magnus held onto Alec’s hips, he could feel his arousal against his and with every little moan that escaped his boys lips he rocked forward more. Magnus held Alec close against him and moved his hips even more against him, he could feel just how aroused he was making Alec, and his boy was so sensitive to everything he did to him. 

“I can feel how close you are, just from doing this. I have such a needy boy, don’t I?” Magnus smirked against Alec’s neck before scraping his teeth against him ever so slightly making Alec shudder and rock forward even more, his cock jerking against him, leaking even more. 

“I…” Alec didn’t really know what he wanted to say, there was no point in denying it. Magnus could feel just how needy he was. 

“Such a good boy,” Magnus breathed, “Take what you need from me baby,” He whispered and he pulled himself up, pulling Alec into his lap. “Show me.” Magnus whispered and Alec hesitated for a second before he continued to rock himself against Alec, grinding his hips down against him creating the perfect friction for his arousal. “That’s it,” Magnus encouraged and held his hips tighter pushing Alec even closer to the edge.

“Magnus I…” Alec whimpered and Magnus pulled his face to his and kissed him hard, capturing his orgasm from his lips as he pushed him over the edge. Alec came hard against him, his moans spilling into Magnus’ mouth as his body rutted against his.

“Such a good boy, feel good pup?” Magnus whispered, running his hand through Alec’s hair. He could feel the way his body was so relaxed against him. 

“Thank you sir,” Alec smiled, and he looked up at Magnus with wide eyes. “I… Can I...For you?” Alec whispered a little nervously.

“Of course baby, but later, we have company.” Magnus sighed as he heard the doorbell ring. “Go and have a shower baby boy,” 

“Yes Sir.” Alec nodded, he was a little disappointed, he wanted to make Magnus feel just as good as he did, but he knew that he could do that later. 

Magnus watched as his boy headed to the bathroom and he waved a hand, cleaning up the bedroom and changing himself into his skinny jeans and a black glittery shirt, he walked to the door and opened it, smiling when he saw Jace standing there. 

“Jace, come in.” Magnus smiled. “Alec is in the shower.”

“Okay.” Jace nodded, “Do… I’m sorry for just stopping by.” 

“I told you that you were welcome here anytime, Jace, and I meant it.” Magnus assured him. “Though, I’m assuming with your furrowed brow that there’s something else bothering you?” 

“Me and Isabelle went to investigate two mundanes who were murdered this morning, at first it looked like a random demon attack. Then when we logged the information to the system my parents came straight back to the Institute.” Jace started. “The two mundanes were Alison and Henry Harrison.”

“Alexanders adopted parents.” Magnus finished. 

“Maryse is looking for Alec,” Jace said quietly, he didn’t want Alec to overhear. “Of course I haven’t told her where she is, but if the demons killed them because they knew that’s where Alec was staying…”

“Then there’s a good chance they will know that he’s here, sooner or later.” Magnus sighed. “But we knew that that would happen eventually. Yesterday, Alec started to train with his abilities, and he is strong.” 

“Of course he’s strong. He’s my brother.” Jace said proudly and Magnus smiled at that. The loyalty between the two of them were so strong and Magnus was glad that his boy had him in his life. 

“We will tell him about Alison and Henry, from what Alec has said about them they were good to him, he needs to be able to mourn.” 

“Of course.” Jace nodded. 

A few minutes later Alec walked barefoot into the living room, he was wearing one of Magnus’ favourite jumpers on him and a pair of tight sweatpants. Jace smiled at his appearance, he looked so relaxed, before when he had spoken to him at the restaurant there were always walls up, he was always so guarded, but right now he seemed so different. Jace could tell that his brother was happy. 

“Alec,” Jace grinned. “Good to see you.” 

“Hey.” Alec smiled and he walked over and wrapped his arms around Jace in a hug, Jace hugged back straight away, he could feel just how strong his brother was becoming and he smiled. “It’s nice to see you.” Alec said, blushing a little as he pulled away when he realised he hugged him. He turned to look at Magnus who was smiling watching the two.

“You too.” Jace nodded and he looked at Magnus.

“Come and sit?” Magnus said gesturing to the two of them. Jace sat down on the armchair and Alec sat beside Magnus, he wanted to sit on the floor, but there was something about doing it so care free in front of Ragnor, but maybe he wasn’t quite ready to show that in front of Jace just yet. He just hoped that Magnus wouldn’t be upset by it. As soon as Alec was beside him, Magnus pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead. “I need to tell you something pup, and I want you to know that whatever you feel, you’re allowed to feel it.” Magnus whispered. 

“What is it?” Alec asked quietly, his body tensing already at how the conversation was going. 

“There was a demon attack this morning.” Jace continued. “I’m sorry Alec, but it was Alison and Henry Harrison. They’re dead.” 

Alec looked between them, he couldn’t get his head around it. 

His head felt as though it was splitting. Half of it thought of them as his parents, remembered fake memories growing up with them, Henry who had a strange passion for collecting watches and Alison who was a school teacher and one of the kindest people he knew. It wasn’t the perfect family, he had never felt fully connected to them and know he knew why, but that didn’t change what he thought of them. 

They were dead.

And it was because of him. 

“I’m going to be sick,” Alec mumbled as he ran to the bathroom. 

Magnus followed him quickly, rubbing Alec’s back as he threw up into the toilet. “It’s okay, let it out.” Alec collapsed down onto the floor, pulling his knees to his chest as sobs wracked through him. “Come here pup,” Magnus whispered and Alec crawled into his lap as Magnus sat beside him, it was a little cramped in the bathroom sitting like this but Magnus didn’t care. He rocked Alec back and forth in his lap. “It’s okay to feel sad Alec, they were your parents, you can grieve.” 

“I… Who did it?” Alec whispered. 

“We don’t know yet,” Magnus sighed, but he knew deep down it would have been down to Valentine, which meant the maniac was getting closer to his boy and Magnus had a feeling his boy knew that too.


End file.
